YuGiOhMON
by Weird one 666
Summary: (On hiatus!)Mokuba created a machine the size of a dueling disk that had no purpose, Joey presses a special button that sucks everyone into another dimension...to Pokemon world..
1. Chapter 1 Teleported!

Hello!!!! Hmm im trying a crossover..lets see pokemon and digimon cross over. I prefer YUGIOH!! more cause Yami bakura*Shrreeeks*ya ya i love him!  
  
Yami Bakura: What!??  
  
CDMG: I said i love ya!!  
  
Yami Bakura: @_@???  
  
Brock: Well, Well *Holds CDMG's hand* Did it hurt?  
  
CDMG: What hurt??  
  
Brock: When u fell out of heaven?  
  
CDMG: Um...ya i fell on my ass.   
  
Yami Bakura: *Sighs* Where in the hells he come from?  
  
CDMG: He came from...pokemon....*quivers*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh-MON  
  
The co. were just sitting around doing nothing. the whole house was quiet.  
  
Yugi:...  
  
Tea:...  
  
Tristan:...  
  
Joey broke the silance by 'accidenlty' farting  
  
Tea: aw man Joey!!  
  
Joey blushed, it was just a little thing he couldn't hold in.   
  
Joey: Sorry!   
  
All of a sudden, Seto walked in with a new invention. He laid it down on the table. The others got up from the seats and tried to figure what it was.  
  
Yugi: Um what is that?  
  
Seto: Mokuba created it. I was hoping he was here because i wanted to know why this was in my workroom.   
  
Joey was browsing around the machine. it was the size of a dueling disk. there was this big button that caught Joeys attention. Just before he was gonna press it, Seto stopped him.  
  
Seto: What are u doing?  
  
Joey: Im gonna see what this does  
  
Seto: Well, what if it was a bomb?  
  
Joey: Ohh  
  
Joey pressed the buttoon anyways. Just then this big portal opened up. A big gust of wind, blew the papers off the tables, and flipped the chairs (A.N strange that a BIG wind did that..so lets pretent thats it was a tornado like wind)  
  
Tea who was holding to the door, was first to go.Next was Yugi, then Tristan. joey was holding onto the doorknob, his feet were in the air (A.N now that would look weird)Seto tried to reach for the button, but it was too late, him joey and the machine were sucked in...  
  
~*~MeanWhile~*~  
  
A boys stomache growled.  
  
Misty: Are you hungry again ash?!  
  
Ash gave a nervous laugh  
  
Ash: yeah  
  
Brock: Don't worry, i'll make something for you guys to eat later.  
  
Ash: Good cause--  
  
Ash was interupted when Tea fell on top of him  
  
Ash: OWWWWWWW MOMMY!!! OWWWWWW OWWWWW GET OFF ME!!! HEEELLLPPP  
  
Tea Stood up @_@  
  
Tea: Where the F*** am i??!?!?!?  
  
Ash: Well duh in palet towns forest  
  
Tea: Palet wha?! *She said it quickly*  
  
Misty: Palet town!  
  
Tea: Never heared of it  
  
Brock had hearts in his eyes   
  
Brock: OH WOW! IV'e NEVER SEEN AN ANGEL WITH BEUTIFUL EYES BEFORE!! *He grabs on the Teas hand and doesn't let go.  
  
Tea: LET GO!!  
  
Just then.....Yami came and punched Brock in the face  
  
Brock: ooowwww...*Rubbing nose*  
  
Tea: *Looks at Yami and asked* where were the others. He just shrugged  
  
Yami: Where are we?  
  
Misty instanly fell in love with Yami (I don't want to put couplings in here, just lil' crushes...maybe you guys suggest somthing)  
  
Misty said soft sweetly: Your in Palet town..  
  
Yami: Palet wha??  
  
Ash:....  
  
Brock:...  
  
Pikachu came and jumped on ash's shoulder.  
  
Tea: What is that!? *Tea goes behind Yami*  
  
Yami: Its looks like a yellow toy  
  
Ash: Its my pokemon  
  
Yami and Tea: Pokemon??????  
  
Ash: O.o   
  
~*~Meanwhile with Tristan, Joey and Seto~*~  
  
Joey: Aww man im hungry..  
  
Tristan: Am I hillucinatiing cause i kep seeing alittle things walk around  
  
Seto: No your not hillucinating, its just your dumb brain working--  
  
*A bellsprout comes and walks in front of Seto*  
  
Seto: WTF is that!!?!?!?!??!  
  
~*~ Back to the others~*~  
  
Ash: Im Ash ,the redhead is misty and the one with no eyes is Brock  
  
Tea: O..k im Tea this is Yami Yugi  
  
Ash: that cant be his name!  
  
Yami Yugi: What do you mean that can't be my name?  
  
Ash: Well, doesn't Yami mean dark and Yugi mean game?  
  
Yami Yugi: No, it means if you don't be quiet i will send you to the shadow realm  
  
Ash:....  
  
Misty:....  
  
Brock still gazing at Tea:......  
  
Tea laughing nervously..ha..ha  
  
~*~ Meanwhile with Tristan, Joey and Seto~*~  
  
All 3 is walking through the forest  
  
Joey: Itadakimasu! (lets eat!)  
  
Seto: GREAT IDEA JOEY.....ONE THING  
  
Joey: Ya?  
  
What the hell are we gonna eat?? were lost here  
  
Tristan: Well, wheres Tea and Yami we could start off looking for them  
  
AGAIN another pokemon walked passed them  
  
Seto:....@_@  
  
Yami and Tea start walking with Ash, Misty, and Brock  
  
Ash: Um..Yami?  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Ash: WHats a shadow realm?  
  
Yami: Its a place that im gonna send your friend brock there if he doesn't stop looking at Tea that way.  
  
Brock getting horny (A.N I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!!)  
  
Yami: Ok thats it CDMG GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
CDMG in the skies: NO!  
  
ASh: @_@  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Joey is running and so it Seto, Tristan keeps on falling on his face "DAMN WHERE ARE THESE HOLES COMING FROM!?!"  
  
A diglet appears  
  
Joey: AAAHHHHAHAAAAAGHHHHHHH*runs*  
  
Seto: There all over!! WHen i get home im gonna get mokuba!!!!!!!!!!!!!111  
  
Joey: Ran right into Yami!  
  
Yami: Oww Joey!  
  
Joey: Yo man sorry its just there are these little freaky things popping up!!  
  
*Pikachu pops up and Joey jumps* EEKkk!  
  
Seto: What is that *lifts an eyebrow*  
  
Ash: Its a pikachu  
  
Joey: Bless you! now whats that thing?  
  
Ash: Its a pikachu!!  
  
Joey:Bless you  
  
Tea:Um Joey hes not sneezing  
  
Joey:.....oh....  
  
Ash: *stomache growls*  
  
All:.....O,o  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*all glare @ Seto*  
  
Tristan: Whats wrong?  
  
Seto: The machine you imbaciles!  
  
Joey: Machine?  
  
Seto: The thing Mokuba created...thats the reason how we got here!  
  
Tea: A question is...Where is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok it wasn't that funny, but i thought it was interesting..My idea is to.....and to.....so then.......it can be...........done!!  
  
One thing is where is the machine?? Will they get back?   
  
Sorry it wasn't that funny in this chatpter. but i will try, ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 OOOh! Crystal!

Hi all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO..  
  
Soz we left off when Seto relized about the machine..  
  
Ash: What machine?  
  
Tea: One Mokuba created  
  
Brock: WHats a Mokuba?  
  
Seto: He's my little brother  
  
Brock: oh..  
  
Yami: I think i'll let Yugi out.  
  
Ash: Who  
  
*Yami turns to Yugi*  
  
Misty, Ash, and Brock:..@_@????  
  
Misty: um..how did you shrink like that?  
  
Yugi: I didn't shrink  
  
Misty: Yes you did!  
  
Yugi: Im not gonna argue right now this is a crisis  
  
Seto rubs chin thinking..  
  
Ash:...LETS BATTLE!!  
  
YGO Co.: ....!!! O.o !!!  
  
Seto: We are in a crisis and all you can't think is battling with little toys  
  
Misty: THEY ARE POKEMON  
  
Joey: Well, just one battle with the pokememon won't kill anyone..  
  
Ash: ITS CALLED POKEMON NOT POKEMEMON  
  
Joey: *Pokes Ash*  
  
Ash: OWWWWW   
  
  
  
Tea: What about Bakura or Mai? Can't they help?  
  
Seto: Great Tea..but how are we gonna contact them?  
  
*Tea shrugs*  
  
*Brock stares at Tea* Tea by now would not care, but Brock who is really freaking her out now she had no choice to do this.  
  
Tea walks to Brock with a sereious face and says "WHAT THE **** IS YOUR ****ING PROBLEM YOU ****ING PERVERTED ***HOLE???CANT YOU STOP STARING AT MY ASS FOR AT LEAST 10 SECONDS YOUS ****KING JACKASS!?I AUTTA ****ING KICK YOU HORNYASS YOU ****ER!!!!!  
  
Seto: O.o  
  
Yugi: @_@  
  
Joey and tristan: XD  
  
Brock hid in the corner thinking shes worse then Misty.  
  
CDMG: YOU GO GIRL!!!!!  
  
Ash: Where did that voice come from?!  
  
Seto: I dunnoe the authoress can get really freaky on you.  
  
Tea who took a long breath relaxed "ok...now what if the portal is still open back at yugis place?  
  
Seto: ..I don't know  
  
Tea: You don't know..your like the brains here!!!  
  
Seto: Why not you try thinking  
  
Tea: Cause im the dancing friendship ranting so called tea bag EVERYONE IS CALLING ME! *innocently smiles*  
  
Joey: Good point  
  
~*~Meanwhile back @ home~*~  
  
Bakura, Serenity and Mai walk in*  
  
Bakura: What in gods name happened here?  
  
Mai: Um looks like a tornado ran from here  
  
Serenity walks over to a table: Well their stuff is still here.  
  
Bakura: But where did the co. go?  
  
Mai noticed it was still alittle windy. The windows were closed and the door was shut. Thats when behind the counter there was a little portal still open.....  
  
~*~ In the 'forgeign' land~*~  
  
The gang where just following Ash, Misty and Brock. Pikachu kept staring at Joey  
  
Joey: Whacha lookin' at?  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika AChuuu  
  
Joey: Yeah Yeah bless you.  
  
Pikachu:..Pika?  
  
*Tea sighs*  
  
CDMG: This needs more action *Waves hands around* POOF!   
Thunder suddenly apeared. The wind blew.   
Ash: WHAT? The news said it wasn't gonna rain!  
  
Misty: Well your house is closer lets go there  
  
Ash: I wanted to start training   
  
Misty: No time!  
  
after 2 mins of running(A.N Told ya it was close). they reached Ashes house. Everything looked so clean. the pots were full of flowers, and the house smelled like tulips. which that made Seto sick. They received a call. Which the mysterious voice said somthing about the little machine Mokuba created.The hung up.  
  
Seto: What the he/she/it/whatever/ hung up! dont you have star 69 to call back?  
  
Ash: Star  
  
Brock: 6  
  
Misty: 9?  
  
Seto: Who was gonna burst out crying (because the 3 trainers were as dull as Tristan. It was hard to get a straight answer)  
  
*The power got cut off*  
  
Ash: Well, the power had just been cut off and it looks like you guys..and girls gotta stay here for the night.  
  
Tea: Me stay the night? With the horny dude over there *Pointing at brock*  
  
Yugi: Well, its ok Tea, we'll keep him away from you  
  
Tea: Thanx Yugi  
  
Brock: There is some things i wanna ask  
  
Yugi: Shoot and make it quick  
  
Brock: ok *Takes a breath* How do you become Tall to short? What are you guys talking about some machine? Whos Mokuba again? What doyou mean by others? Tea will you go out with me? Guy with the funky hair why is it like that? Guy with the brokklyn accent do you have a sis? *gasps for air*  
  
Yugi: I didn't mean that quick.  
  
Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Seto: ......  
  
Yugi: Ok this thing i have around my neck is a millenium item, it contains the spirit of a pharoh that takes over and that makes me look taller.  
  
Seto: We come from another place, which Mokuba , my brother! created. it made some portal to this world,  
  
Joey: When we mean by others we meant Bakura, Serenity and Mai our other friends  
  
Seto: Just to say im not in there little groupie!  
  
Joey: Bakura is another one that has the millenium ring which contains a grave robber spirit.  
  
Tea: ...No i will not go out with you!  
  
Joey: Im not letting you near my sis  
  
Tristan: ITS JUST LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Misty: WOw  
  
Ash.....  
  
Brock: A grave robber? You sure it wasn't Tea, cause she stole my heart  
  
Tea: ...Am i suppose to puke now or later?  
  
Tea: I WANNA GO HOME!!! *Tea stomped her foot..not realizing she stepped on Yugis toe*  
  
Yugi inside: 0.o OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Tea blushed: Sorry yugi   
  
Yugi: no..problem! *while jumping up and down on one foot*  
  
Ash (Whose perky mother let them stay) showed them their rooms. Tea had to stay with Misty, Ash and Yugi, Seto, Joey, and brock stayed in one room. After they had eaten, it was time to sleep...  
  
~*~Back home AGAIN~*~  
  
  
Bakura, Mai, and Serenity tried to figure this out.  
  
Bakura: Maybe we should jump in  
  
Serenity and Mai: just jump in?!??  
  
Mai: Have another idea?!  
  
~*~YET again back to the other world~*~  
  
No one couldn't sleep. even when the doors where closed they could still hear brock snore. It was even worse for Seto and Joey..they had to be in the same room!  
  
Joey: Hey Seto?  
  
Seto said half sleeping: nan desu ka? (what is it?)  
  
Joey: ...Um should we do something about his damn snores?  
  
Seto lifts his head up: Yeah that would be good..or..  
  
Joey: Or what?  
  
Seto: I go downstairs and you stay here  
  
Joey: Why??  
  
Seto: So i can get some sleep and u can stay here with brock.  
  
Joey: NO!  
  
Seto: Shh  
  
Brock snorts*   
  
~~~~The night had finally ended, everyone had woke up, Ash was perky as usual. Misty was grump and Brock was well...  
  
Seto and Joey rushed out of the room, Tea met up with Yugi.  
  
Seto: Now i think its time to search for Mokubas machine.  
  
Yugi: Should we just give it a name?  
  
Seto: Yeah i guess  
  
Tea: How 'bout the "transverser"  
  
Seto: ...*sarcasticly* Gee, i wonder why i didnt think of that...  
  
Ash: WELL ITS ANOTHER DAY ITS ANOTHER LIFE LETS BATTLE NOW!  
  
Joey: I WANNA I WANNNA DUEL YOU!!  
  
Ash...duel?..er.. OK coolies!  
  
Misty in her head: Coolies!?  
  
Seto smack joey on the back of the head: no time now!  
  
Ash: Aw com' om please?  
  
Seto sighs: Joey go a head  
  
Joey: Ohhh yeaaaah!  
  
Seto: After were outta here!  
  
Tea: Why are u the boss?  
  
Seto: Coz everyone loves me more then you in the Yu-Gi-Oh series  
  
Tea: . ... .  
  
Misty: A what series?!  
  
Brock: A Yo-Yo series Misty  
  
Seto: . ... @_@  
  
As they all went to stand outside. Joey and Ash stood in there place. When the skies darkened up, and thunders  
  
Joey: Aww man not again  
  
*Bakura, Mai and Serenity go falling on top of Joey*  
  
Serenity, Bakura, Mai: OOWWWW!!!!  
  
Joey whos now on the floor: .....  
  
Brock Staring at the more girls who fell in: WOW! God sent me more angels!!  
(An: I know a few pick up lines coz mah guy friends tried that on meh)  
  
Misty went lovey dovey on Bakura: oooohhh :)  
  
A girl came walking into the scene. She had long blue pointed pigtails,a flamed shirt like flame design,and black pants that have flames at the cuff.   
  
She took one look at Kaiba and FLIPPED  
  
She clinged on to his arm, giggling  
  
Seto: uuuhh? Do i know you  
  
???????: You will now ^__~ (a.n Taken from my chat room fic)  
  
???????: Oh! *She let go of Setos arm* Im Crystal..  
  
Joey just glared at crystal, then he relized Serenity still on the floor. He rushed over to help her, and Mai up.  
Meanwhile Tea helped Bakura up.  
  
Crystal grabbed Setos arm AGAIN  
  
Seto: ....?!?!?  
  
Crystal: Did anyone ever tell you that you look REALLY CUTE!!?  
  
Seto: ..er...uh..um *scratches head thinking* ..erm no..  
  
Crystal: WELL NOW YOU KNOW!  
  
Bakura: Um..where are we?  
  
Tea: We call it the forgeign land  
  
Serenity: The what?  
  
Mai: Its looks all weird and...the peoples taste in fashion is well...uncanny   
  
Misty: Since when did you become the fashion police! *Almost shouting*  
  
Mai: Lets see the day i was born.   
  
Ash: Look werent we gonna batlle?!  
  
Crystal: Ohh ohh!!! i WANNA! *clapping her hands*  
  
Ash: o.o'  
  
Joey: Cool, after this we can search for the machine and get the **** outta here!  
  
Serenity and Mai: Joseph wheeler watch your launguage!!! *at the same time*  
  
Joey: Sorry girls...  
  
Crystal: Well, LETS BATTLE..AND PREPARE TO LOSE...*thinks because she doesn't know ash' name yet* LOSER!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Well this chappie is comepleted..sorry it took FOREVER..i will try to write my stories a little faster..^_^  
  
And Thanks to my pal ArticFox400...talk to ya on MSN l8r! 


	3. Chapter 3 Meet thy Faith

Helllooo!!!!   
  
I do not own YGO..  
  
hmm i do not own Crystal..coz well she my MSN pal, and she wanted to be in this story   
  
HIIII!!!! ^__________________________________^  
  
Im sorry im hyper today! ne wayyyyyyyyzzz.....*breathes* my new storys is UP!  
  
Im thinking of DISCONTINUING the story "Anzu" ... *sniffles* becoz of the reviews..they were nice and all..but there wasn't enuff..."maybe" i will continue but im just gonna have to think about it -_-  
  
Ok we will continue off to the jouney to find the TRANSVERSER..We left off when they "met" a new girl called Crystal..who ended up having the biggest crush on Seto..brock is still *uh hem*.. Serenity and Mai AND Bakura *drools* who just fell from the skys..  
  
PS: Don't worry gurls..Misty may have a crush on MY RYOU BAKURA! but she wont get him ^___^  
  
Ryou: o.O  
  
ps, i love ygo and this is not a harmful fic, i only created this fic coz of boredom  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Curently listening to "SIMPLE AND CLEAN" - Utada Hikaru - Kingdom Hearts theme  
-  
  
-  
-  
  
Chapter 3  
Seto and the co. just stood there in awe. Crystal looked touch and ready to battle ash   
  
Seto: i bet $20 on the girl  
  
Joey: i bet a dallor..  
  
Misty: you cheepo  
  
Joey looks at Misty: You BIMBO  
  
Misty: O.o  
  
Misty gave an evil glare to Joey, she curled up her fist. Serenity in other hand saw what misty was gonna do, so Serenity walked up to Misty and punched her right on the nose  
  
Misty: Ahhh! *holding her bleeding nose*  
  
Serenity: BAKA! dont u EVER try to hurt my brother you Fi-Fi! (fifi my neibours poodle XD)  
  
Joey: O.o!?  
  
Serenity innocelty smiling*   
  
Bakura: Um...im sorry to intrude but can you guys tell us where are we and um...how the HELL WE ARE SUPPOSE TO GET BACK!? :)  
  
All: O.o  
  
Seto: well...Mokubas machine created a portal.....*thinks* you know what forget explaining iv'e been doing that for the last couple chapters..  
  
Bakura --'  
  
Ash: Ok now to battle!  
  
Crystal: finnaly! ...ok Two pokemomn each!  
  
Ash: Deal!  
  
Ash went to one side of the arena (which was made in the dirt with a stick oO?)  
and crystal was on the other side.  
On the sidelines were Misty, Brock, Serenity, Tea, Yugi, Bakura, Mai and Seto.  
*Serious Moment*  
  
Ash's first pokemon was Pikachu (An: Figures that he NEVER catches ne new one yet -_-')  
Crystal tossed in a Nidoqueen.  
  
Joey: Whoa..Thats some strange looking um pokememon  
  
Misty: ITS POKEMON NOT POKEMEMON!  
  
Joey: ..Whatever   
  
Ashs Pikachu used thunderbolt on nidoqueen, as usual it did not work. So Nidoqueen used megapunch to knock Pikachus lights out.   
  
Crystal: Ohh i rule!  
  
Ash says under his breath: yeah you rule my ass   
  
Crystal: What was that?  
  
ASh: i said lets continue. Enough chit-chats!  
  
Ash tossed in a bulbasaur  
  
Crystal: You really need to get stronger ones Ashy-boy  
  
Yugi: For a minute there i thought she was Pegasus oO'  
  
Bakura: Same here..*Shudders*  
  
Tea: YOU GO GIRL SHOW THAT LITTLE BOY A LESSON! REMEMBER WE ARE HERE TO CHEER YOU ON CRYSTAL! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS!  
  
Crystal: um....who the *beep* was she talking about?!  
  
Serenity: Um..just ignore her.. -___-'  
  
MAi:That will be alittle hard to do.  
  
Ash: Use vine whip bulbasaur!  
  
Bulbasaur used vine whip on Nidoqueen. which caused her to roll back, but no damage was done.  
  
Crystal: You not gonna get a first stage pokemon to beat my third stage pokemon, you loser!  
  
Ash: Grr  
  
*Mai is just putting on her makeup*  
  
So again Nidoqueen used megapunch, causing bulbasaur to go fly back unconsuous.  
  
Crystal: oh yeah! *does a victory dance*   
  
Seto: Well...that went by very quickly  
  
Misty: thats beacause Ash sucks  
  
Mai: TOTTALY GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Serenity: OO  
  
While Crystal cheered her for her victory she grabbed on to Setos arm. Joeys stomache growled.  
  
Seto: oO'?  
  
Yugi: what the hell was that!?  
  
Joey laughs nervously: um..that was me  
  
Seto: Figures -___-'  
  
Tristan: IM hungry too  
  
Serenity: Well then lets go get something to eat ^_^  
  
Brock is now REALLY happy, there were MORE girls, other then Misty. That he thought he had a chance to get with, but boy he could be wrong ~_^  
  
Brock, first goes to Serenity: Hey lovely Chick, i saw a nice place where we could go eat *Wink Wink*  
  
Serenity: o.O'''  
  
Joey fumes inside. So he instanly punched Brocks nose.   
  
Seto: -__-' ok look lets go get something to eat before barky there goes crazy  
  
Joey: ....IM NOT BARKY!!  
  
Tristan: Sure Joey. Bark Bark! Bakry wanna bone *He laughs*  
  
Joey growls and bites his hand  
  
Tristan: oO YEEOOWWW!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Bakura: Remind me to NEVER do that..  
  
Yugi: Ditto  
  
Ash: WHERE!?  
  
Yugi: ^_^??  
  
The co. started walking threw the forest. and so did the pokemon trio, On top of a little hill was a resturaunt. its looked like a cabin, except it was bigger and it looked new.  
The group walked in and saw an Eevee on the chair sleeping  
  
Misty: AWWWW *runs and grabs the Eevee*  
  
A girl came running in from behind the back door hittting Misty with her broom  
  
Girl: LET GO OF MY POKEMON YOU REDHEAD THEIF  
  
Bakura: ...wow..a broom thats some defence  
  
Girl: -_-  
  
Misty dropped the Eevee  
  
Girl: How dare you drop my Eevee   
  
Yugi: Who are you anyways??  
  
Girl: I'm the owners daughter of this restuarnt, Oh yeah and my name is Faith.  
  
Joey: *drools*  
  
Mai: JOEY!  
  
Joey: what?   
  
Faith: ...  
  
Crystal who is glomping seto: did i ever tell you how hot you look!?  
  
Seto: .. yes for 15 times already  
  
Crystal: oh well this will be the 16 time! ^__^  
  
Seto: --'  
  
Joey: Anywhoo Faith  
  
Faith: Yes?  
  
Joey: Do you know where we can find a Tranverser?  
  
Faith: ..A what verser?  
  
Joey: um nevermind *blushing with embaresment*  
  
Seto who is still being held on by Crystal: What Joey meant was a machine the size of a dueling disk  
  
Faith: .. a dueling disk?  
  
Seto: ..  
  
* At the Kaibs corp*  
  
Mokuba: SETO!! WHERE ARE YOU!? *looks under the table* hmm  
  
Some guard: What are you looking for?  
  
Makuba: my onii-san, Seto  
  
Another guard: He was just at his workshop.  
  
Mokuba: k thanks *hops off*  
  
*Back at the resturaunt*  
  
Faith: Tell me whats a dueling disk?  
  
Seto: Um.. i dont have one right now at the moment  
  
Faith: oh ok  
  
Faith: By the way. Who are all of you?  
  
Yugi: Im Yugi Motou, The guy with the white hair is Ryou Bakura, The girl with the short hair is Tea Gardner, The blonde is Mai Valentine--  
  
Faith: Your valentine? its not valentines for another 4 months  
  
Yugi: No, no thats her name  
  
Mai: ..  
  
Faith giggles: Sorry  
  
Yugi: Anywhoo the other girl is Serenity Wheeler, Sister of The blond guy there Joey *takes a breath* The TALL one is Seto Kaiba, the smart one (Did i miss anyone? hard to keep track; i want them all to have an equal part)  
  
Yugi: And oh yeah thats crystal! The guy with the yellow thing on his head is Ash, the redhead is misty and the guy with no eyes is brock! (almost forgot them)  
  
Faith: well nice to know your names.  
  
Serenity: Joey, do you think well ever have a chance to go home?  
  
Joey: dun worry sis, we'll go home; if you ever find that damn machine   
  
Faith: Oh wait!  
  
All: huh?  
  
Crystal: What now?  
  
Faith: Did this machine have buttons all over, with lights. that was the size of my eevee?  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Tristan: Where did you see that?  
  
Faith: Some guy came in early this morning with it. i didn't see his face because he was wearing a jacket with a hat that covered his whole head, strangley it wasn't even that cold.  
  
Bakura: WE WERE SO CLOSE! only if we haven't watched Crystal and Ash fight. we could have been here when that happened ;__;  
  
Serenity: Its ok Bakura *patting him on the back*  
  
All except Serenity and Bakura: ...  
  
Joey: .. *shakes head* Tell us more faith (A.N strangely i didnt make Joey dumb..hmm since hes my second fave ill make him alittle bit smart)  
  
Faith: Well lets see *all of a sudden her eevee, umbreon, espeon, jolteon, volteon and flareon appear*  
  
all: .. Oo'  
  
Faith: This guy was tall, his voice was a feminem kind, he ordered some food and wine, (A.N:some villan huh? he he )  
  
Misty: Thats all?   
  
Ash: We'll help you guys find this man. He might be nice and give it back  
  
yugi: The things happening here, who would be nice?  
  
Brock who knows where he is. The vid phone rang, Faith answered..   
  
Faith :Hello?  
  
Man: Yes hello i hear that Crystal is there?  
  
Faith: Yes she is  
  
After a few minutes, the group were updating Faith about everything. Crytal came back  
  
Faith: What was that all about?  
  
Crystal:My mother is sick, and i have to go to cerillian city to get the medicine. looks like im not gonna be coming with you for a while -_-  
  
Joey: Oh thats too bad, will you be joining us soon?  
  
Crystal: Yeah i think, thats if i meet up with you guys before i give the medacine to my mom, but that will be a while  
  
Serenity: Don't worry  
  
Yugi: Yeah you've been a help for leading us here  
  
Seto had nothing to say, he was glad she was leaving. But inside he felt hurt (A.N: awww)  
  
Crystal grabbed her things and left.  
  
They all waved just like in the show pokemon. in union. still waving for 7 seconds  
  
The ygo group: ..  
  
Just then the phone rang. Faith picked it up. it was the man who came in earlier with the transverser!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*wipes sweat* Now you have it my third chapter, now its getting interesting for the group. The man who had Mokubas Machine now on the vid phone, who is he? Will he give it back? Or....  
  
I have a few idea's left, so stayed tuned for the YGOMON   
  
ALSO! Please review! You should be greatful that i updated fianlly ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 A gross surprise!

Ok another chapter from me!!  
  
*coughs* ok i do not own YGO OK!?!?!?  
  
CDMG looks around, she jumps around like a little hyper child. Yami Bakura walks in and blinks.   
  
y.Bakura: What im Ra's name are you doing?  
  
CDMG: jumpy jumpy jumpy! *holds a coffee crisp bar*  
  
Y.Bakura sighs*  
  
Y.Bakura: Give me that!  
  
CDMG: *Sticks her tounge out* Go get ur own! *runs away*  
  
This story is not all about getting back to their homes, but also about working together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The man smiled.   
  
Joey: heeey! Are you the guy who has that machine!?  
  
Ash: Thats him? He looks....  
  
Man: Why hello there. Is Faith there?  
  
Faith: This is her  
  
Man: Ok, i seemed to leave my wallet there..Can you be a lady and give it back?  
  
Ash: Maybe his address is inside the wallet!  
  
Bakura: I Hope so. *sighs*  
  
Serenity looks around for the wallet  
  
Man: Be sure to send it to me *looks at the ygo group* oh..Hello Yugi and other unimportant people. *looks at faith* i'll be seeing you later..*his eyes can be seen, he winks at Faith..The man then hangs up*  
  
Faith: Ew ew ew ew!! _  
  
Brock: Looks like hes got it bad for you  
  
Faith: *still grossed out*  
  
Serenity: FOUND IT! *smiles*  
  
Tristan: Found what?  
  
Serenity: His wallet duh  
  
Ash: Oh maybe his name is in there!  
  
Misty: Hopefully.  
  
faith: Well what does it say?  
  
Serenity: *opens the wallet and finds some condoms* Eww! *drops wallet*  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop sweatdrop sweatdop!!!*  
  
Serenity: I feel so dirty...*shudders*  
  
Joey: *hugs his sister its ok*  
  
Misty: *picks up wallet* Oh look there is an ID here. *puases* Oh but his face is scratched off..  
  
Joey: *takes card* He must have been really ugly if anyone had to do that.  
  
Mai: -____-;; joey...  
  
Joey: Oh but there is an adress!  
  
Tristan: What does it say?  
  
Joey: Umm it says Domino City.  
  
Yugi: He's from Domino!?  
  
Ash: Where is this place? Next to veridian city?  
  
Misty: No! its close to Cerulean City.  
  
Bakura: Um..no its far far away from here.  
  
Brock: Really?  
  
Seto: *nods* It is. *looks at faith* Did he say where he was going?  
  
Faith: *tries to remember* Silver City!!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Faith: Its that new place that opened 5 miles away from here..I wish i could take you guys but the van is broken..  
  
Yugi: Lets get Seto to fix it!  
  
Seto: What!? I am NOT a mechanic.  
  
Yugi: Oh relax, its a machine your a pro at that.  
  
Seto: *sighs* Fine i'll try *looks around* I will need some help then.  
  
Joey: I'll help!  
  
Seto: I think not. Serenity and Brock come with me.  
  
Serenity and Brock: Ok.  
  
Faith: Ok follow me  
  
Seto, brock and Joey's sister all follow Faith to the back, where she shows them the broken down van.  
  
Seto: ..  
  
Serenity: ..  
  
Brock: ...  
  
Faith: *pats the tireless, engine less van* Good luck. *walks back to the others*  
  
Ash: Well while we are here, why not we get something to eat!  
  
Misty *stomache growls* Yeah i agree  
  
Bakura: It is close to dinner time.  
  
Faith walks back in smiling. She walks behind the bar,   
  
Faith: Well why not I make you guys something to eat?  
  
Bakura, Mai, Tea, Yugi, Misty, Ash, Tristan: Yeah!  
  
Faith: ok then. *walks into the kitchen*  
  
The 7 teens that were in the bar relaxed on the stools waiting for Seto, Seren and Brock to fix the car.  
  
Serenity: *sniffs the air* Do you smell something?  
  
Brock: I didn't do it!  
  
Serenity: *blinks* NO! i mean i smell steaks and mashed potatoes  
  
Seto: You really do have your brother sense in food.  
  
Serenity: *crosses arms* Ha..ha *rolls eyes*  
  
Brock: *puts arms around Serenity's shoulder* Now now don't be mean to this sexy little thang!  
  
Serenity: O__O  
  
Seto: *sighs and pulls Brock away from Serenity* Stay right over here Romeo. *goes back to fixing the car*  
  
A meowth like hot air baloon hovers over Faith's bar.  
  
Pikachu is talking to Eevee, Umbreon, Voltareon, Jolteon and Espeon while Faith cooks.  
  
Serenity: *looks up* Ummm whats that?  
  
Brock: uh oh..not again *runs inside*  
  
Jessy: to protect the world from devistation,  
  
James: to unite all people in our nation,  
  
Jessy: to anounce the evil from truth and love,  
  
James: to extend our reach from above,  
  
Jessy: Jessy!  
  
James: James-  
  
A light surrounds Bakura, blinding Ash, Mist and brock. The same goes for Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh shut up!  
  
Jessy: How rude!  
  
James: I know *blinks* Who are you?  
Yami Bakura: Your worst nightmare.  
  
Jessy: No but seriously..who are you?  
  
Yami: Must we introduce ourselves again?  
  
Ash: Yeah  
  
Yami: *sighs* ok then *takes a breathe* This is Tea, Serenity, Mai, Yami Bakura, Im Yami, Thats Tristan , Seto and Joey..And thats faith.  
  
Jessy: *sweatdrop* How do you get taller?  
  
Yami: That is not important right now.  
  
James: Uh oh..*shakes head* Hand over that pikachu!!  
  
Joey: Bless you.  
  
James: ....  
  
Seto: *smacks the back of Joey's head* He said Pikachu not achoo.  
  
Joey Oh.  
  
Jessy: *thinks* He's as dumb as james....  
  
Meowth: Who cares! We want that pickachu!  
  
Tea: Awww the kitty can talk! *rushes over and picks up meowth*  
  
Meowth: O_______O  
  
Tea: he's soooo cute!!!!  
  
Misty: -_______-;;  
  
Yami Bakura: *clears throat* Um Tea?  
  
Tea: Yes?  
  
Yami Bakura: DROP THAT THING AND GET BACK HERE!  
  
Tea; O_O ok. *walks back*  
  
Jessy and James: ...........  
  
Ash: Im not giving my Pikacchu away!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Joey: Oh just give them the little furball!  
  
Ash: NO!  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Ash: NO!  
  
Jessy and James: YES!  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
Everyone: .......  
  
Tristan: Whoa.  
  
Mai: Very loud.  
  
Tea: I know..  
  
Yami Bakura: ...  
  
Yami: *steps forward* Look we have no time to play these childish games. You 3 leave or else im going to send you all to the shadow realm.  
  
Jessy: What is that?  
  
James: Are there food?  
  
Yami: *grins* Yes. With lots of gold and sunshine  
  
Yami Bakura: Are you-  
  
Yami: *elbows Bakura with a smile* Wanna go?  
  
Jessy, James, Meowth: Sure!!  
  
Yami: *smirks* Very well.  
  
Seto: I have no time for this. Im going to fix that dumb van *walks off*  
  
Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura both use their powers to send the 3 morons to the shadow realm, As soon as they got there. the 3 were in hell.  
  
~  
Jessy: *slapping james* See what you caused!!!  
  
James: *blocking* ME?!  
  
Meowth: 2 of ya SHUT UP!  
  
~  
Faith: *blinks* That was....*clears throat*  
  
Ash: Are they gone..  
  
Brock: For good?  
  
Misty: Well?  
  
Yami: Yes, they are.  
  
Yami Bakura unless one of us lets them out.  
  
Tea: But that wont happen, will it?  
  
Yami: Nope.  
  
Tristan: IF Seto fixes the van, doesn't someone have to stay here instead?  
  
Faith: I will stay.  
  
Tristan: *smiles* I will stay too!  
  
Mai: Whatever.  
  
Seto: *walks in* I will need some man power.  
  
Joey: I'll help!  
  
Seto: I said MAN power.  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Serenity: Seto don't be so mean, we have to work together in order to get out of here.  
  
Seto: *sighs* Fine then. Joey, Yami and Bakura i'll need you help.  
  
Yami: No please?  
  
Seto: *glares* Please?  
  
Yami: *smiles* Ok.  
  
Faith: Well the girls can help me cook. Brock and Ash can set the tables up.  
  
Guys: *walks out to the back they sweatdrop as they see the van in bad condition*  
  
Girls: *walks into the kitchen looking at the pots and pans*  
  
Ash: Well i'll get the table clothe.  
  
Brock: And i'll help the girls in the kitchen. *pratically flying with im-in-heaven look*  
  
Ash: LIke hell your not going in there! *drags him away*  
  
The day went pretty long for the YGO and Pokemon cast. The guys spent there day repairing the car, painting, sanding and adding in tires and a new engine. They way they worked together they had almost finished in time.  
The girls (tea, Seren, Faith, Misty and Mai) Had cooked up a delight of chicken, steak, rice, mashed potatoes, and a sidedish of chocolate cake and icecream.  
  
CDMG: CHOOOCOLATE!!!! *is being pulled away by Bakura* NO!!  
  
Misty: Who was that?  
  
Mai: No one important.  
  
Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Seto and Yugi came back. (The yami's went back to their items)  
  
Misty: *runs up to Bakura* You look so dirty! *smiles* Can i wash ya?  
  
Bakura: O____O NO!  
  
Brock: *pulls Misty by her ears* Now whos the one being lovey dovey..  
  
Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tea: I feel your pain Bakura..All of us girls do..  
  
Seto: Well tommorow we'll continue to fix the car, then onto Silver City.  
  
Ash: Iv'e never heared of this Silver City.  
  
Faith: Oh Silver City is new. It was all over the news a few weeks ago. It looks like a big castle in a little Island.  
  
Seto: Hmmm  
  
Serenity: Whats wrong?  
  
Seto: Nothing.  
  
Joey: Lets stop talking and eat! *stomach growls*  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
Faith: Yeah before are stomache get more hungrier.  
  
Serenity sits down on the booth feeling something on her bottom, she lifts it up pulling out the wallet, a condam falls on her lap.  
  
Serenity: OH GOD! *Jumps off seat knocking Seto down*  
  
Tea: Ewwww!   
  
Faith: I think i lost my appetite now....*shudders*  
  
Joey: God knows if those were used  
  
Everyone remains silent....  
  
All: EW JOEY!!!  
  
Joey: Uggh dirty mind ____  
  
~  
Well there we go! i know its been a while, but i was working on my other storys. and your probably thinking. "ABOUT DAMN TIME"   
  
well review!!! 


End file.
